Elise
"Teehee." Test Administrator #2. Elise, for some reason, is always a test administrator for a certain group. A bit whimsical, yet sickeningly mischievous, the regulars know virtually nothing about her, aside from the fact that she is a high ranker and is also a fearsome Wave Controller. Appearance Elise's most notable characteristic is her short stature. Most regulars dismissed her claim that she was their test administrator until she blew half of them across the room with ease. Aside from that, she enjoys having long black hair, matched by dark eyes that seem to slightly change shades based on her mood. Personality She is the epitome of the abusive, yet curious, teacher. She holds no qualms about subjecting the regulars to various cruel games and teases them about anything and everything she finds funny about them. On the flipside, she hates getting picked on and usually retorts with a massive display of shinsoo mastery, often times a gigantic blast. Of course, that's the way she behaves to regulars. /cough History She has revealed little to her pet regulars, aside from declaring that she is "a genius who cleared the tower in less than half the usual time." Her close relationship with the other test administrator also hints towards a connection from the past. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Wave Controller Her primary position is Wave Controller, although she claims to be able to fit Spear Bearer and Light Bearer. As such, she has incredible mastery over the manipulation of shinsoo. Maw: A black ring is summoned from her arsenal and hovers around her. It can concentrate shinsoo in the area directly in front of it for quite a far distance. When it "fires," the area is annihilated by the huge concentration of shinsoo. In other words, it instantly crushes an area hit by an instant, imaginary laser beam. *However, it does take an incredible amount of energy to fire so much shinsoo at once. Harpoon: Elise gathers a medium amount of shinsoo in her hand and throws it like a spear. It creates an explosion on impact. Tide: An incredibly thick bubble of shinsoo is constantly surrounding Elise. As such, it is extremely difficult to hurt her physically, as she can use it to attack from close range. Shinsoo attacks that are too weak get absorbed in, while weapons will be slowed tremendously. If hit, you can see the invisible shield ripple and turn slightly darker. Weapons Black Halo: Not really a weapon. It appears as a relatively thin band of jet black hovering around her. It is used to manipulate shinsoo with greater ease. Traits Strategic: Due her highly aggressive attack style, she is very adept at forcing the opponent into worse and worse positions to dodge. In combat, she is clever, sly, and does not care in the slightest for equal ground. However, her physical stats are poor to compensate. Relationships *Yami: Apparently in the past, he sought after her very frequently, but was constantly rebuffed, blown across the landscape, or ignored outright. None the less, she gets along well with him; he's one of the few she will accept teasing from without reacting (too) violently. She cares very much for his well-being and attempts to look out for him even though he is a higher rank than her. She disapproves of his play-boy nature, though. Trivia